


Against the Odds

by KFawkes



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Mass Effect 3, No Shepard without Vakarian, POV Garrus Vakarian, Paragon Commander Shepard, Post-Mass Effect 3, Shakarian - Freeform, Shepard Survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: A quick post destroy ending bit set after ME3. Based off a tumblr prompt for Shakarian "Don't leave me..."Enjoy my angsty feels! <3





	Against the Odds

Garrus was tired... Actually saying he was tired wasn’t exactly accurate: He was exhausted. He’d been searching the demolished pieces of London for 4 days straight and it was beginning to feel like he’d never make it off that planet. Honestly though he wouldn’t have left even if he could... Not like anyone was going anywhere. 

At least not anytime soon... Not with the mass relays down. Not with most of their technology fried and not without a way to fix it all. 

But hope wasn't lost, at least least not yet. Garrus was still in London. He could still find her... 

As crazy as it sounds he knew she’d be down there, somewhere. Joker had spent nearly as much time as he had looking, in part they both knew it was because he was feeling guilty. Guilty for leaving her. Again.

No matter how unlikely, they didn’t stop though. Neither of them hardly sleeping or eating a wink-- doing the bare minimum to function with only one goal in mind: Find Shepard.

Saying Garrus didn’t understand the probability would be like asking him if he knew how to calibrate his riffle. He knew that she was likely not going to be alive... That if she did make it off of the Citadel before it exploded-- she would have just as likely died on her way down. Or at any point in the last 4 days they’d been searching the rubble to no avail. 

If anyone knew the possibility, it was Garrus. But he also knew Jane Shepard. He knew how strong she was. How powerful she was. Shepard had died once and been brought back, hadn’t she?

Even if she was dead when he found her... Maybe there would be something Miranda could do... 

With even the smallest possibility he couldn’t give up hope.  
Today was like the three that came before it; fruitless and painful. Each day seeming less and less likely that she’d be found, but still... He couldn’t give up.   
But today didn’t end the same as the three before it had... That evening he saw a burned set of N7 armor reflecting in the distance. In the first moments, he could have sworn he was hallucinating. But slowly he walked towards it, hardly breathing in an inch of air. 

Everything inside told him to run to her, but the fear of her body being lifeless hung over him far too heavily.   
“Please...” Garrus whispered to no one with wide eyes as he active the targeting on his visor. 

There was a pulse... But what if it wasn’t Shepard over there after all? It could be any N7 soldier... He couldn’t see her face from there, and each footstep closer was heavier than the last. 

Knowing his world would either be shattered to given life again was almost enough to make him scream then and there. 

But he didn’t. He just closed the space between them finally seeing a pair of feet... Scanning slowly up a pair of legs, ending on a torso. It was definitely a woman in there. Her armor was so badly burned he was afraid to look at the rest of her...  
When he slid his eyes to her arms, they were covered in burns and large bloody gashes- all of which had already begun healing and glowed of a bright orange hue. 

“Shepard.” 

Garrus threw himself beside her, pulling her face into his hands as he nearly wept with joy. She was alive... She was here... and she was alive. 

Those fucking cybernetics Shepard hated so much was likely the only reason she was still alive right now. Quickly he paged Joker sending over their coordinates as he look down at her half burned face. He could still see those sweet brown freckles he loved so much speckled beneath the brown and red blood.   
“Don’t leave me... Please Shepard.” Garrus whispered into her ear as he tuck her hair away from her face broken face. 

“D...did you save me a-- sseat?” 

At first he was confused... but then he realized what she meant: the bar.

Garrus hugged her far tighter than he should have as the sounds of sirens and chatter approached steadily behind them. He looked down at her, one of her eyes could barely open it was so badly swollen and bruised... but her other... It shined a bright green: her bright green and she even seemed to be smiling at him.

“Of course I did... But they aren’t ready for us yet. They aren’t ready for you... We need you down here. I need you, Shepard.” 

Now she was definitely smiling as she closed her eyes, and he knew in that moment she would be okay. That she’d always be okay. Because if there was one thing he learned from the first time she died... 

It was that this life meant nothing without her in it.


End file.
